Nutella Nuttingham
|parent= |father=Marcus Nuttingham |mother=Ida Beck |sibling= |brother=Butt Nuttingham (half-) |sister= |child= |son= |school= *PS-22 (1311) *Yonkers West High School (? - 1320) *Borden University (1320 - ?) |daughter= |grandchild= |grandson= |granddaughter= |uncle= |aunt= |nephew= |niece= |cousin= |other relatives= *Lawrence Nuttingham (great-grandfather) *Cordelia Nuttingham (great-grandmother) *Imogene Nuttingham (great-aunt) |first appearance="No Shell for Turd" |final appearance= |actor= |other facts= }} Nutella Nuttingham (born 1306) is an extremely intelligent female squirrel, the granddaughter of Nut Nuttingham. Being as smart as she is, Nutella has a very arrogant and overconfident personality. She is often seen as irritating by other people, especially when she uses her intelligence to show off or make others feel bad about themselves. Biography Early life Nutella Nuttingham was born to Marcus Nuttingham and Ida Beck in 1306. Her parents were the owners of a massive drug trade operation in Yonkers, Furria. Ida Beck, Nutella's mother, was a highly intelligent crime boss who dropped out of the prestigous Borden University to devote her life to the drug trade. Nutella inherited her intellect from her mother. In 1307, when Nutella was still a baby, her parents' drug trade was somehow exposed to the Yonkers police. A stand-off between Nutella's family and the police begun when Marcus held his own daughter hostage, threatening to kill Nutella if the police advanced any further. The twenty-eight hour stand-off ended when Nutella's mother was shot and killed by the police after attempting to negotiate. Nutella was taken out of her father's custody, who was arrested for illegal drug dealing. Nutella was brought to live with her grandfather, Nut Nuttingham, later that year. Childhood When she came to live with her grandfather, Nutella learned that she had a half-brother, Butt Nuttingham. Nutella was never told about her parents' life as illegal drug dealers on the streets of Yonkers, for her grandfather feared that Nutella would use her intellect to go down the same path Ida did. Life at PS-22 Nutella attended PS-22 in 1311,Judge Mia: Season 10, episode 3 - "No Shell for Turd" the same school Butt went to. At the school, she established her reputation as a stuck-up know-it-all. During the 1311 Yonkers zombie outbreak, Nutella was bitten by Stinky or Stench Snortleson and turned into a zombie. She was later cured. On October 31, 1311, Nutella attended the PS-22 Halloween party. Later that night, she dressed as Dr. Elephanty for trick-or-treating. She claimed Dr. Elephanty was the "second smarted person," behind herself. Nutella graduated from PS-22 along with the rest of her class in 1311, except for Buck Snortleson.Judge Mia: Season 11, episode 6 - "Judge Mia Forever" Higher education After graduating from preschool, Nutella skipped four grades at one point. She graduated from Yonkers West High School in 1320, when she was only thirteen years old. After high school, she attended Borden University to earn a PhD in neuroscience, graduating in 1325. In 1322, while Nutella was still at Borden, her father, Marcus, was released from prison, having served his sentence. Nutella had not interest in meeting her father. Nutella later returned to Borden to receive another PhD in biophysics. Current adult life Nutella was hired at the Furrian National Institute of Physics Research in 1330. In 1332, she was hired as a neurosurgeon at Yonkers Holy Tenderness Catholic Hospital. As of 1337, she works both jobs subsequentley, and is unmarried. In 1328, Nutella's father died from a heroin overdose. It is unknown how Nutella reacted to Marcus' death. Appearances ''Judge Mia'' *"No Shell for Turd" (first appearance) *"Night of the Living Ape" *"Judge Mia's Halloween" *"Judge Mia Forever" (cameo) Trivia *Nutella's name is probably a reference to the hazelnut spread, Nutella. Quotes Gallery }} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Squirrels Category:PS-22 students Category:Judge Mia characters Category:Portal:Judge Mia Category:1306 births Category:Doctors Category:Yonkers residents Category:Yonkers West High School students Category:Borden University students Category:Nuttingham family Category:Characters with galleries